callofdutyfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Conquistas e trofeus pt2
Guia de Conquistas / Troféus:São 50 conquistas / troféus totalizando 1000 pontos. http://www.xbox360achievements.org/images/achievements/2332/-Gwudg .jpg'-No Man Left Behind (20G):' Rescue Woods. (Resgatar Woods). http://www.xbox360achievements.org/images/achievements/2332/-k0nww .jpg'-Gathering Storm (20G):' Investigate the jungle facility. (Investigar a instalação na selva). http://www.xbox360achievements.org/images/achievements/2332/-63fUA .jpg'-Shifting Sands (20G):' Gather intel on Raul Menendez from Mullah Rahmaan. (Reúna a Intel em''Raul Menendez'' de Mullah Rahmaan).* http://www.xbox360achievements.org/images/achievements/2332/+g80qQ .jpg'-Driven by Rage (20G):' Take down Menendez and his operation. (Derrubar Menendez e sua operação). http://www.xbox360achievements.org/images/achievements/2332/++-MOg .jpg'-Waterlogged (20G):' Gather information on Raul Menendez' suspected terrorist plot. (Reunir informações sobre suposto plano terrorista de Raul Menendez). http://www.xbox360achievements.org/images/achievements/2332/+c7Fjw .jpg'-What Happens in Colossus... (20 points):' Find the Karma weapon. (Encontre a arma Karma). http://www.xbox360achievements.org/images/achievements/2332/+C49HA .jpg'-False Profit (20G):' Capture Manuel Noriega and bring him to justice. (Capturar Manuel Noriega e trazê-lo à justiça). http://www.xbox360achievements.org/images/achievements/2332/+wkpEg .jpg'-Deep Cover (20G):' Capture Menendez. (Capturar Menendez). http://www.xbox360achievements.org/images/achievements/2332/+unRgQ .jpg'-Sinking Star (20G):' Interrogate Menendez. (Interrogar Menendez). http://www.xbox360achievements.org/images/achievements/2332/+caOLQ .jpg'-Late for the Prom (20G):' Escort the president to the secure location in downtown LA. (Acompanham o presidente a um local seguro, no centro de Los Angeles). http://www.xbox360achievements.org/images/achievements/2332/++eHmA .jpg'-Death from Above (50G):' Stop Menendez once and for all. (Parar Menendez ''de uma vez por todas). http://www.xbox360achievements.org/images/achievements/2332/+gd-Cw .jpg'-Old Fashioned (50G):' Complete "Pyrrhic Victory", "Old Wounds", "Time And Fate", and "Suffer With Me" in Veteran. (Complete ''"Pyrrhic Victory", "Old Wounds", "Time And Fate" e "Suffer With Me" em Veteran). http://www.xbox360achievements.org/images/achievements/2332/-6WU8g .jpg'-Futurist (50G):' Complete all future levels in veteran. (Complete todos os níveis futuros no modo Veteran). http://www.xbox360achievements.org/images/achievements/2332/-kVsYQ .jpg'-Giant Accomplishment (50G):' Complete all challenges in Black Ops II. (Complete todos os desafios em''Black Ops II''). http://www.xbox360achievements.org/images/achievements/2332/-GRl1A .jpg'-Mission Complete (10G):' Complete all challenges in a level. (Complete todos os desafios em um nível). http://www.xbox360achievements.org/images/achievements/2332/5-+nZEs=.jpg'-Just Gettin' Started (10G):' Complete 1 challenge in any level. (Completar um desafio em qualquer nível). http://www.xbox360achievements.org/images/achievements/2332/5-5HnNg=.jpg'-Singapore Sling (15G):' Successfully neutralize the SDC freighter at Keppel Terminal. (Sucesso em neutralizar o cargueiro SDC no Keppel Terminal). http://www.xbox360achievements.org/images/achievements/2332/5-xmlW0=.jpg'-Desert Storm (15G):' Successfully escort the VIPs to safety. (Sucesso em escoltar os VIPs''para a segurança). http://www.xbox360achievements.org/images/achievements/2332/5-2Gbf4=.jpg'-Defender (15G):' Successfully defend FOB Spectre from incursion. (Defender com sucesso ''FOB Spectre da incursão). http://www.xbox360achievements.org/images/achievements/2332/5-gkhgc=.jpg'-Black Ops II Master (15G):' Complete the campaign on Hardened or Veteran difficulty. (Complete a campanha na dificuldade Hardened ou Veteran). http://www.xbox360achievements.org/images/achievements/2332/5-nEfpQ=.jpg'-Art of War (25G):' Successfully assassinate SDC Chairman Tian Zhao. (Sucesso em assassinar SDC presidente Tian Zhao). http://www.xbox360achievements.org/images/achievements/2332/5-vldyE=.jpg'-Blind Date (15G):' Successfully rescue HVI. (Resgatar com sucesso HVI). http://www.xbox360achievements.org/images/achievements/2332/5-oFj7I=.jpg'-Family Reunion (10G):' There are two futures. (Há dois futuros). http://www.xbox360achievements.org/images/achievements/2332/5-kim7w=.jpg'-Hey Good Looking (10G):' Plastic surgery avoided (A cirurgia plástica foi evitada). http://www.xbox360achievements.org/images/achievements/2332/5-jCYy8=.jpg'-Showdown (15G):' A duel between rivals. (Um duelo entre rivais). http://www.xbox360achievements.org/images/achievements/2332/5-vtPIM=.jpg'-Dirty Business (15G):' Listen and think before you shoot. (Ouvir e pensar antes de atirar). http://www.xbox360achievements.org/images/achievements/2332/5-nMNTY=.jpg'-Ship Shape (10G):' Reinforcements on the way. (Reforços a caminho). http://www.xbox360achievements.org/images/achievements/2332/5-gszaU=.jpg'-Dead or Alive (15G):' Jailor or executioner. (Carcereiro ou carrasco). http://www.xbox360achievements.org/images/achievements/2332/5-2OJlw=.jpg'-Ultimate Sacrifice (15G):' Only one can survive. (Apenas um pode sobreviver). http://www.xbox360achievements.org/images/achievements/2332/5-xu3s8=.jpg'-Good Karma (20G):' Crack the celerium worm. (Crack the celerium worm). http://www.xbox360achievements.org/images/achievements/2332/5-5P13o=.jpg'-High IQ (20G):' Collect all intel. (Colete todos os Intel). http://www.xbox360achievements.org/images/achievements/2332/5-21VOI=.jpg'-Back in Time (10G):' Use a future weapon in the past. (Use uma arma de futuro no passado). http://www.xbox360achievements.org/images/achievements/2332/5-xVrHE=.jpg'-Man of the People (15G):' Stop the brutality inflicted by the PDF. (Pare a brutalidade infligida pelo''PDF''). http://www.xbox360achievements.org/images/achievements/2332/5-50pcQ=.jpg'-Gun Nut (10G):' Complete a level with customized loadout. (Complete um nível com''loadout'' personalizado). http://www.xbox360achievements.org/images/achievements/2332/5-+UXVc=.jpg'-Ten K (15G):' Minimum score 10k in every mission. (Mínimos de 10k como pontuação em cada missão). http://www.xbox360achievements.org/images/achievements/2332/5-o2tq4=.jpg'-Welcome to the Club (10G):' Reach Sergeant (Level 10) in multiplayer Public Match. (Alcance''Sergeant'' (nível 10) no multiplayer do Public Match). http://www.xbox360achievements.org/images/achievements/2332/5-vWTj0=.jpg'-Welcome to the Penthouse (50G):' Prestige once in multiplayer Public Match. (Prestige uma vez no multiplayer o Public Match). http://www.xbox360achievements.org/images/achievements/2332/5-n3R4g=.jpg'-Big Leagues (20G):' Win 5 multiplayer League Play games after being placed in a division. (Ganhe 5 jogos multiplayer em League Play games após ser colocado em uma divisão). http://www.xbox360achievements.org/images/achievements/2332/5-gXvxs=.jpg'-Trained Up (10G):' Win 10 multiplayer games while playing in Combat Training playlists. (Ganhe 10 jogos multiplayer jogando em Combat Training playlists). http://www.xbox360achievements.org/images/achievements/2332/5-swqxU=.jpg'-Party Animal (10G):' Win 10 multiplayer games while playing in Party Games playlists. (Ganhe 10 jogos multiplayer jogando em Party Games playlists). http://www.xbox360achievements.org/images/achievements/2332/5-rQU4Y=.jpg'-Tower of Babble (75G):' In TranZit, obey the voices. (Em Tranzit, obedecer as vozes). http://www.xbox360achievements.org/images/achievements/2332/5-n-DCo=.jpg'-Don't Fire Until You See (30G):' In TranZit, have all doors opened without being set on fire. (Em Tranzit, ter todas as portas abertas, sem ser incendiado). http://www.xbox360achievements.org/images/achievements/2332/5-veBZ8=.jpg'-The Lights Of Their Eyes (5G):' In Green Run, pacify at least 10 zombies with 1 EMP. (Em Green Run, pacificar pelo menos 10 zumbis com uma EMP). http://www.xbox360achievements.org/images/achievements/2332/5-o+-Qw=.jpg'-Undead Man's Party Bus (15G):' In TranZit, complete all additions to the bus in 1 game. (Em Tranzit, preencha todos os acréscimos para o ônibus em um jogo). http://www.xbox360achievements.org/images/achievements/2332/5-+cFvU=.jpg'-Dance On My Grave (5G):' In Green Run, acquire your Tombstone. (Em Green Run, adquirir o seu''Tombstone''). http://www.xbox360achievements.org/images/achievements/2332/5-587mY=.jpg'-Standard Equipment May Vary (25G):' In TranZit, acquire 4 different equippable items in 1 game. (Em Tranzit, adquirir quatro diferentes itens equipáveis em um jogo). http://www.xbox360achievements.org/images/achievements/2332/5-xd59M=.jpg'-You Have No Power Over Me (15G):' You Have No Power Over Me. (Você não tem nenhum poder sobre mim). http://www.xbox360achievements.org/images/achievements/2332/5-s6raA=.jpg'-I Don't Think They Exist (10G):' In TranZit, kill one of the denizens of the forest while it is latched onto you. (Em Tranzit, matar um dos habitantes da floresta, enquanto ele está preso em você). http://www.xbox360achievements.org/images/achievements/2332/5-raVTM=.jpg'-Fuel Efficient (10G):' In TranZit, use an alternative mode of transportation. (Em Tranzit, usar um modo alternativo de transporte). http://www.xbox360achievements.org/images/achievements/2332/5-j7XIY=.jpg'-Happy Hour (10G):' In TranZit, buy 2 different perks before turning on the power. (Em Tranzit, comprar 2 regalias diferentes, antes de ligar a energia).